Pokemon Time Dimensions
by Kinoro Kuroko
Summary: What would you do if you and one of your best friends were engulfed into bright white light and fell unconscious? then you woke up and your were animated...then soon after find out that your in the world of Pokemon and you have no idea how you got there.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Nate's Car)

Me and my best buddy Nate are driving in his car, with his stereo system blaring Linkin Park, In the end. The speakers are practically bouncing, Nate is also going over the speed limit, like he always does. I am staring out the car window at the fences we pass by. All of a sudden Nate turns down the music.

"so Daniel, we going to my house?" He asks. 

I look at him.

"yeah, sure why not" I passively reply, turning back to stare out the window again.

"ok" he replies turning his attention back to the road. 

He turns on the music again, just as loud as it was before, maybe even a little louder. I can't really tell at this point, I am practically deaf from it. I don't mind it though, sometimes it hilarious to hear people's voice being muffled. I see a dead German Shepard. on the side of the road. Nate briefly takes his eyes off the road again and spots the dead German Shepard.

"well that sucks" he scoffs raising his right hand from the steering wheel.

I laugh at his muffled voice. The car begins to swerve a little bit. He quickly puts his hand on the steering wheel again and chuckles.

"whoa! Keep your eyes on the road Nate." he shouts at himself making eye to road hand signals, taking his right hand from the steering wheel again. He grips the steering wheel soon after. I chuckle at his reaction. 

"your probably the one that ran over that dog" I comment, quietly chuckling. 

"what did you say?" he asks shouting over the music. 

" I said I'm deaf!" I answer him shouting over the music.

He turns down the music."why didn't you say so?" he asks chuckling.

"I don't know" I reply passively.

"Daniel quit being so Passive! Geez!" he shouts chuckling.

"fine!" I shout back chuckling.

Nate just chuckles and keeps on driving. "This is just another day with Nate" I think to myself. He briefly nudges my arm to get my attention. I look at him.

"so have you found a girl yet?" he asks moving his eyebrows upwards and chuckling.

He knows that I don't really talk to girls because I am shy, so he is messing with me. For past couple of weeks he has been trying to hook me up with a girl.

"no" I answer briefly.

He gets a serious look on his face.

"what do you mean no!? I will find you a girl!" he shouts chuckling and shaking his head.

"oh my god" I scoff chuckling looking out the window again.

"what the…" he whispers under his breath seriously aroused.. 

I look to see what he is so aroused by. I see that the road ahead is engulfed by bright white light.

"what in the world" I grunt moving forward to the edge of my seat. 

I notice that we are still moving towards the light.

"Nate why are we still moving towards it?!" I shout panicking out of my mind. 

I look to my left and Nate is unconscious. I start pushing him shaking in a panic. 

"Nate, this isn't the time to be sleeping!" I yell panicked even more as well drive into the light. Afterwards my head starts to feel light and I lose consciousness.

(middle of nowhere)

I quickly groan out of pain, as I force my eyes open. I look around and everything seems different, anime like almost. I hear someone groan and I look to my right, I see Nate or at least I think it's him.

"Daniel! You look like an Anime Person! Oh my god!" Nate shouts panicked.

"Nate! So are you!" I shout back. 

Both of us startled by each other's words yell and fall backwards. I look at my hands and their animated! I quickly spot a lake and crawl over to it on my knee's panicking. I look in the water and my whole body is animated. I start ruffling my hair to see if it's really me in the reflection, from the lake water. Sure enough it is. Nate runs over and stares at himself in the reflection as well. Nate begins to chuckle looking at me.

"what?" I ask panicked and confused of why he is laughing. 

" I think some one might have spiked out coffee from Star Bucks" he replies chuckling. 

I nearly fall over in disbelief, at his far out of this worldly answer. I just stare at him for a minute, trying to figure out how he could come up with something like that. He quickly notices me staring at him."What?" he asks chuckling.

" I hardly think that: that is what happened" I reply.

"then what do you think happened?" he asks thinking he's got me pinned a corner.

"maybe it's a dream…" I reply picking up a small rock, I throw it at him and hit his shoulder.

"ow! What was that for?" he asks in a frustrated tone. 

"well, it proves that we're not dreaming" I reply rubbing the back of my head. 

"okay…but was the point of throwing the rock at me?" he asks still frustrated at my actions.

"well, I didn't want to throw it at myself" I reply almost beginning to chuckle.

Nate let's my Reply sink in for a few seconds, then sighs.

"ah, I would've done the same thing" he comments chuckling.

Knowing that he is telling the truth I kinda sigh in relief as well. 

"yeah…well, I guess this is real then" Nate comments looking around at the few tree's around and back down at the lake. 

"man, you look like a blond haired Kiba fro Naruto" he comments chuckling. 

"and you look like a Puerto Rican version of Brock" I retort without even noticing that he gave me a complement and not an insult. 

"Brock's awesome" Nate chuckles.

All of a sudden, something small zips past my eyes. I follow the blur as it lands on a tree branch. After seeing what it is, my mouth begins to drop and I start blinking faster, making sure that I'm not seeing things.

"are you seeing this Nate?" I ask in disbelief. 

"you mean the Pokemon sitting in a tree just over there?" he asks.

"the Spearow?…yeah, that's what I am talking about" I reply still at a loss for words. 

I look at Nate and he has a shocked expression on his face. I don't blame him, because I am thinking the same exact thing. "Are in the world of Pokemon?". I begins to look around and see other Pokemon like a Bidoof crawling around by the tree's looking for berries, two Shuckle by the bank of the Lake, soaking in the mud, and multiple Cherubi sleeping in a group inside a hole of a nearby tree trunk. 

"dude, this is weird" I comment to Nate wide eyed at all of the Pokemon.

"yeah it is" he replies.

"I'm getting to be more and more curious of how we got here" I whisper to myself. 

"Who cares!" he yells chuckling.

Apparently he heard me I chuckle in my mind. Although, I am confused at why he is laughing. We're somewhere in the world of Pokemon and don't know how we got here. Is this all funny to him? All of a sudden the Spearow squawks "Spear!". the Bidoof quickly dashes into the tall grass and the two Shuckle dive under the lake water. The Spearow quickly soars away soon after. A few seconds later I can hear a faint hum of a motor, I stand up and run over to a dirt path. The faint hum quickly becomes a loud roaring sound. I see dirt cloud as something comes closer and closer. Nate quickly runs over to the path almost tripping over a jagged rock sticking out of the ground. At closer glance, I can see somebody riding a motorcycle this way. The motorcycle is the cause of the dust cloud down the path, which is now dissipating into thin air. As the driver gets closer, me and Nate become wide eyed again. 

"is that Officer Jenny?" Nate asks with his jaw practically dropping to the ground.

"yeah, I think it is" I reply shocked myself.

"I can see why Brock checks out officer jenny" Nate comments chuckling.

"Nate!" I shout embarrassed at his comment.

"what!? I like checking out women! It's what I do!" he yells in an odd voice. 

Officer jenny stops on the path and glances at us. 

"are you guys Daniel and Nate?!" she asks shouting from a distance. 

"Huh? How does she know us?" I ask Nate shocked beyond all belief. 

"who cares! She's calling out to us!" he shouts already dashing towards her. 

I begin running after him, but at this point it's impossible to catch him.

"yeah! We're Daniel and Nate!" I reply almost out of breath. 

"okay! Professor Rowan has been waiting for you! I'll give you a ride!" she shouts back.

My heart is pounding hard and I am sweating. 

"I…need…more…exercise…" I pant gasping for air.

" I have to hurry and catch up, so I can protect Officer Jenny from Nate" I think in my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Outside Professor Rowan's lab)

Officer Jenny pulls up in front of the a huge white building.

"this is Professor Rowans lab…he is expecting you" Officer jenny informs us as we climb off of the back of her bike. Soon after we dismount she takes off leaving Nate and I in a cloud of dirt. I begin coughing, from the dirt invading my lungs. I start swinging my arms to clear the dirt cloud and Nate does the same. The dirt cloud finally dissipates a few seconds later. The are dozens of windmills that are probably used to power the lab all around in the fields, it is quite a sight gaze upon.

Nate watches Officer jenny as she drives off.

"honkey tonk bedonkey donk" he sings rhythmically.

I elbow his side to stop his singing.

"what?! It's what I do!?" he shouts chuckling.

"your going to check out every single chick we see, aren't you?" I ask somewhat worried.

"yeah, probably" he chuckles.

I begin to chuckle at his honest answer.

"I feel sorry for the women we're going to meet here" I chuckle to myself.

I look at Nate and he is glaring at me, like he heard me. I look the other way to avoid his deadly glare. I begin to chuckle to myself.

Let's go see what the professor wanted" Nate insists walking towards the front door.

There are two pitch black backpacks on the ground in front of the entrance and a envelope taped to the door. I grab it and break the seal with my pinkie. I pull out the letter, unfold it and begin reading it.

**Dear Daniel and Nate, I am sorry I couldn't be there, I had to leave on urgent research business in the Johto region. In the bags sitting on the doormat are filled with things that'll help you through some of your journey. Daniel, I went ahead and took the liberty of registering you for the Sinnoh League Challenge. Daniel, your Eevee you wanted me to special order is here as well. It's pokeball is in your bag. Nate, your Munchlax's pokeball is in your bag as well. Other items that you will find in your bags are the Pokenav and Pokedex. Ya'll already know how to use them. Daniel, I look forward to seeing you on the news for your accomplishments.**

**P.S. Daniel, make sure to train your Eevee well and based on it's bloodline, it should be able to learn iron tail.**

Nate takes the letter from me and begins reading it to himself. I pick up my bag and unzip it. I grab the Pokedex and begin to fiddle around with it. I push a button on the side and it pops open. A little screen lights up and starts beeping.

"no Pokemon targeted" it informs me, In a monotone deep voice.

I close it startled.

"why is everything that was in the show, real here?" I ask myself shaking my head.

I pull out the Pokenav. I press the on button and the screen lights up.

"welcome Daniel" it beeps.

There is a bunch of little information bits on it. For instance, in the top right of it, it says it's 70 degrees and it feels about right. It says the date, there is a little GPS as well and some other features that I haven't figured out yet. The next thing I quickly notice is that there is a call feature on it. I push the screen and it takes me to my phonebook on it. The only number there, is Nate's. I push the call button and the screen says please wait. Nate's Pokenav starts beeping and he picks it up. He pushes the answer option on his screen. All of a sudden a picture of him pops up on my screen and a picture of me pops up on his.

"dude! Video conferencing!" I shout overjoyed at this technology.

Nate hangs up abruptly. I find the pokeball that the letter was talking about and pull it out of my bag. I hold out in front of me.

"Come on out Eevee!" I shout expectantly.

The ball opens and after a brief flash of light, just like on the show, Eevee is sitting on the ground looking at me.

"hi, I'm Daniel" I greet.

Eevee runs at me, it jumps on my shoulder and sits there.

"eee!" It barks softly, as it's tail wags.

I begin to chuckle at it's cuteness. By it's bark, I can tell that it is a female Eevee. All of a sudden something wet and cold touches the side of my face and I jerk away, it was Eevee licking me. I begin to pet Eevee's silky brown fur coat and it begins to rub her cheek against mine to show affection.

"come on out!" Nate yells getting my attention.

Munchlax comes out of the ball with it's stomach growling. Everybody begins laughing at the hunger Munchlax. It runs over to Nate picking up his bag and starts to run off with it. Nate begins to run all over the place trying to catch Munchlax.

"give me back my lunch!" ante yells frantically.

I can't help but laugh wildly at them. I am laughing so hard that it is getting hard to breath.

"did Munchlax steal Nate's bag because there's food in it?" I ask Eevee.

She nods and barks, as if to say yes.

"heh…that's funny" I chuckle.

"eee!"

Nate chases Munchlax cornering it between him and the lab. Munchlax looks back and forth at Nate and the lab. Munchlax closes it's eyes and puts it hands on it's head, thinking Nate is going to hit him. Nate grabs the bag and stands in front of Munchlax looking down at him. Munchlax looks up at him.

"munch?"

"I'm not going to hit you" Nate chuckles.

Munchlax begins to look up at Nate with admiration glimmering in it's eyes.

"so Daniel…what are you going to do?" he asks vaguely.

"what do you mean?" I ask confused by his vague question.

He sighs "are you going do the whole battle gym leader, Sinnoh league thing? He asks.

"what I want to do is focus on getting home" I reply.

"yeah, that's a problem though. We don't know where to start…maybe if we go on the journey some answers will come up eventually and hopefully" Nate replies. Thinking about his reply to my request, he is making total sense. I should go ahead and do this whole gym battle, Sinnoh league thing.

"yeah, I guess I will collect gym badges, until some answers come up" I announce enthusiastically.

Nate chuckles at my enthusiasm. I glance at Eevee.

"do you want to help me get my badges" I ask tingling with excitement.

Eevee grins as if to say "it's what I'm here for".

"eee!" it barks enthusiastically.

"it's good to hear that ya'll two are in agreement" Nate comments chuckling.

"Munchlax return" Nate orders holding the pokeball. A little red laser comes out and hits Munchlax, bringing him back into the ball.

I hold my pokeball up to Eevee

"return"

The laser shoots out at her and she hops to my other shoulder dodging it the laser.

"hmm…you don't want to get into the pokeball?" I ask surprised.

Eevee nods and licks my left cheek. I chuckle at the quick tingle from it.

"hey, now that's interesting" Nate comments chuckling.

"yeah… I guess. Where to first?" I ask Nate ready to get on the road. ]

"hah, now we're raring to go…the Pokenav says the next town is Sandgem time. All we have to do is go down route 201 for a little bit" he informs me.

"great!" I yell enthusiastic.

"and on the way, you can train with your Eevee too" Nate adds in.

"yeah, that's right…we need to work iron tail" I yell.

Eevee barks and wags it's tail agreeing with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Camp, early in the morning) 

Something fuzzy keeps thumping my face over and over again. I open my eyes and I see a brown pay moving up and down. I sit up and rub my eyes with the back of my hands. I yawn and spot Eevee grinning in her sleep and her back left leg is twitching. 

"she must be having a good dream" I whisper, So I don't wake up Nate who is cuddled up in his sleeping bag, snoring obnoxiously loud. I yawn again and I smell my rancid breath. My nose begins to sting from the stench.

"ugh. I need to go brush my teeth" I whisper repelled by my own morning breath. 

I walk over my sleeping bag and Eevee to get to my bag. I grab the zipper and unzip my bag. I start digging through all the trinkets and find my tooth paste and toothbrush. I walk outside there is a small pond, luckily. My body violently shakes as a chilly breeze collides into me. I grab a cup that I had left outside overnight. I dunk my glass in the water and fill it up. I begin to drink the water. It tastes a little like dirt, but I'm not picky, I've had worse. I leave the glass about half full and untwist the cap off of my toothpaste. I squeeze some onto my brush and begin brushing my teeth wildly, like a mad man. When I'm done my mouth feels tingly clean and my breath smells extremely minty. 

"ah, much better" I sigh twisting the cap back onto the toothpaste.

All of a sudden something jumps on me and fall into the icy cold pond, throwing my toothpaste and toothbrush into the air. I quickly close my nose and hold my breathe and then start swimming back up. I poke my head out of the water and I am on the other side of the pond. Across the pond where I fell in at, I see Eevee looking around in the water panicking. 

Nate walks out tent.

"hey Eevee where's Daniel?" he asks.

Eevee slowly turns her head and looks at Nate. She lifts her paw and points it at the pond water. 

"oh ok…Wait!" Nate yells panicked, running over to the pond.

He begins to look for me in the pond as well. I climb out of the water and quickly sneak behind Nate and Eevee. 

"Daniel, can you hear me!?" he yells taking off his jacket as if he going to jump in the water.

"yes! I can!" I reply shouting right behind them.

They both jump into pond startled. I begin to laugh uncontrollably. After a few seconds they come back up. They spot me laughing at them and begin to glare at me really ticked off. I turn my head and begin whistling like I didn't do anything. I am clenching my teeth together, trying to hold back my laughter. I get to a point and I just start burst out laughing.

Since I am laughing so hard and getting harder to breath, my laughter gets somewhat wheezy. Nate and Eevee begin laughing at my pain. My sides start to split and I fall to the ground still laughing. Nate and Eevee climb out of the pond and walk over. Eevee gets right by my face begins to shake, drying herself. Water begins to bombard my face like rain, I roll over to avoid the water works. She walks over and lays on my neck, still somewhat wet so she would make my neck cold and she succeeds in doing so. I try to scream, but I am so cold that the only thing that came out was a low pitched growl. 

"okay Eevee, you got me" I chuckle.

She gets off of my neck and prances into the tent, which Nate is taking down. 

"hey Daniel…while I am packing the tent back up why don't you and Eevee go train some. you got gym battle in Oreburgh city in a few days" Nate suggests. 

I stand up and look around pointlessly.

"yeah, we should go train…come on Eevee!" I shout for Eevee agreeing with Nate's suggestion.

Eevee runs over and looks up at me.

"you ready to try and perfect iron tail?" I ask smiling.

"eee!"

"I'll take that as a yes" I chuckle. 

I look around for something that we can use iron tail on. I see a tree full of Starly. A rock…wait that's a Geodude, my bad. 

"where is a target we can practice on?" I ask myself still looking around. 

"eee!" Eevee barks trying to get my attention.

I look at her and she is pointing at a dead tree with one of her paws.

"ah ha! Good eyes, Eevee!" I yell impressed. "okay, it's just like the show…Eevee iron tail!" I order.

Eevee's tail begins to glow a silver color. She begins running at the tree. She jumps, spinning sideways and just before her tail hits, it stops glowing, sweeping the tree with it. She runs back over to me, looking down about her failed attempt just now. 

"good job! Let's do it again!" I yell trying to inspire her to keep on trying. 

"eee!" she barks in determination.

"Iron tail!" I order again grinning.

Eevee's tail begins to glow silver again and she runs at the dead tree again. She jumps and spins sideways she strikes the tree successfully doing iron tail, but it barely moves. She lands on the ground so excited that she starts jumping up and down. 

"that was good, but it was sort of weak Eevee. Let's try to put more force into it next time!" I yell.

She looks at me and barks in agreement. Eevee gets in her battle ready stance. 

All of a sudden I can hear some talking off in the distance.

"your pathetic and weak, you can never be a Pokemon Coordinator is you can't battle sis!" some guy insults shouting.

I can feel my blood boiling. I run towards the voices and Eevee follows me.

(Field close to camp)

I run through some trees and spot a girl my age on her knee's being hovered over by a guy about two years older than me. 

"but brother…"

"no butts! You Don't have what it takes to be a Pokemon coordinator." he shouts practically in her face. 

The girl begins to cry. An Eevee limps over to her and climbs in her lap, trying to comfort her. I quickly run over and shove the guy, he trips over a rock landing on his butt. 

"are you okay?" I ask the girl concerned. 

She looks up at me with beautiful light blue tear filled eyes. Her raven colored hair, which looked as if it was in a ponytail before, is now a mess. 

"I'm fine…thank you" 

"oh now what? Now you got other people standing up for you too!" her brother yells. 

I ball up my fist so much that my fingers pop.

"shut your mouth!" I yell furious.

"who do you think you are!? She is my sis! I can yell at her if I want to! It's none of your business!" he shouts back furious. 

"I'm the guy who is going to stand up for her, on my own free will, like a brother should do! And I don't care if she is your sister! I'm not going to let you yell at her like that!" I shout back at the top of my lungs.

"eee!" my Eevee barks loudly, jumping on top of my head.

"whatever" he grunts walking off into some trees.

I look at the girl and she is looking up at me surprised. I hold my hand out and she grabs it. I pull her up.

"um…thank you" she whispers looking away from me, like she is disgraced at herself.

"it's wasn't a problem. What was that about?" I ask curious.

She just sighs and doesn't answer for a few moments. 

"my brother is disgusted with me, because I want to be a coordinator instead of trainer. There is some battling in the contests so my brother forces me to train like crazy and yells at me all the time… I'm not any good at training" she replies almost crying again.

I see a tear run down her left cheek and falls onto her Eevee's nose, who is looking up at it's coordinator with an extremely sad expression on it's face. I put my hand on her left shoulder

"hey it's going to be okay" I comment trying to cheer her up, while smiling calmly.

"yeah…I hope" she comments wiping away her tears with her shirt sleeve. 

All of a sudden something cold and wet lands on my nose.

"crap…it's going to rain" I whisper

About a minute later, rain begins pouring down like a waterfall and we take off running.

"we have to find shelter!" The girl yells. 

I see a large tree with a large hole in the trunk of it. 

"over there!" I yell leading the way. 

(Tree trunk) 

We quickly run inside the tree. It's dry, roomy and mild in here. I sit down and the girl sits on the other side of the tree, with a worried expression on her face. All of a sudden there is huge crack of thunder and the girl jumps whimpering. every time the there was thunder she would closer to me, until the point where her back is against my right shoulder. 

"my name's Kari, by the way" she introduces herself. 

"oh…that's a pretty name" I complement.

She begins to blush lightly. 

"so what's your name?" she asks

"it's Daniel" I reply, chuckling at her blush.

I notice that both of our Eevee's are on her and they are all shivering. I quietly take off my green jacket and lay it over all of them like a cover.

"huh? Aren't you going to be cold?" she asks.

"I'll be fine. Ya'll need it more than I do" I reply.

I lean back and close my eyes."I'm going to sleep" I comment.

"goodnight" Kari whispers quietly.

I briefly smirk before I drift off into my dreams. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I open my eyes wondering how I am not sick from the cold weather last night. I look down and Kari is asleep with her head resting on my chest. Both of our Eevee's are lying on my stomach.

"did they gather up around me to keep me warm, when I was asleep?" I ask myself curiously.

Kari opens her eyes and I glance at her. She blushes and quickly sits up.

"we thought that we could keep you warm" she comments staring at the bright morning sun's rays shining outside. I smirk at her remark. I look at the Eevee's and they are quite close, keeping each other warm.

"well they look comfortable" I chuckle.

She looks at them and smiles, giggling.

"what's so funny?"

"he's never done anything like that" she replies giggling.

"oh ok….wait, he?…uh oh" I sigh chuckling.

"now what are you laughing about?" she asks curious.

"my Eevee's a she" I reply chuckling.

Kari blushes

"oh so that's why their so friendly" she whispers looking at them.

"so what's your brother's name?" I ask

"it's spike, why?"

"just felt like asking"

"yeah so why are you out here anyways?" she asks curious.

"I am on a journey collecting gym badges and my friend Nate is coming around with me" I reply.

"how many badges do you have so far?" she asks curious.

I look at the ground and chuckle nervously.

"I just started, so I don't have any, Right now" I chuckle.

"oh, I just started being a coordinator as well, so I don't have any ribbons." she giggles.

I chuckle with her.

"so yeah, I got to find Nate, you can come with" I suggest.

"yeah, sure I'll go" she giggles.

She scoops up our Eevee's in her arms.

"I'll carry these guys" She giggles.

"all right, let's go" I chuckle.

Both of the Eevee start barking in excitement as Kari carries them, I can't help but chuckle at their commotion. Kari has few giggles as well.

(Camp)

We walk into camp and Nate spots me. He quickly runs over with a concerned look on his face.

"dude I was worried about y…" he stops as he see's Kari.

He grabs my arm pulls me away. "who's that?" he asks grinning and chuckling.

I just glare at him.

"what? Sorry…I'm sorry okay! Geez!" he chuckles.

I walk over to Kari.

"this is Nate" I introduce chuckling, while pointing at him.

"hi, I'm Kari" she greets politely.

All of a sudden Kari's brother comes out of the bushes. Kari spots him and frowns putting down my Eevee.

"I got to go guys" she informs sadly.

she begins to walk over to her brother.

"I don't want you. I want to talk to Daniel" he informs her.

I walk over to him and we walk off into some large bushes.

(behind some bushes)

He has a concerned look on his face.

"what did you call me over here for?" I ask curious.

I still have a problem with him for yelling at his younger sister, so my question kinda sounded like "hurry it up!"

"um, could you take my sister with you?" he asks.

His words truly stun me.

"why do you want me to that?" I ask curious.

"it'd just be better" he replies.

I look at him and he is crying silently. Tears are dripping off of his face.

"just please take her with you" he begs.

He turns around to hide his tears. I walk closer to him and put my hand on his right shoulder.

"hey dude, come on tell me what's wrong" I insist.

"our parents died a few years back"

My heart begins to sink into my stomach by this news.

"after that, me and her have been traveling around, trying to survive. I haven't been the best brother that I could be since our parents died. I've been so angry about our parents that I've been taking it out on Kari!" he yells choking up while crying, as he fiercely punches a tree.

Tears are now pouring from my eyes like waterfalls.

"I don't what to say dude" I comment clueless.

"just say that you'll take care of my sister…she is better off with the guy that makes her happy" he replies.

"I'll take her with us" I promise.

"thank you, I'm leaving. I'll be seeing you later Daniel" he comments walking off.

"guy that makes her happy?"

(Camp)

I walk back to the guys and they are waiting for me. I sit down next to Kari on a log seat.

She begins looking around.

"where's my brother?" she asks curious.

"he left. He said you should come with Nate and I on our journey so you can pursue your dream of becoming a top coordinator." I reply.

"really?…I would love to stay and travel with you guys!" she shouts in excitement hugging me tightly. She can still tell that I'd had been crying earlier from the wet streaks on my face. I didn't bother to wipe them away.

"Daniel, what's wrong?" Kari asks.

I look at her and wipe my face with my jacket sleeve.

"nothing…nothing's wrong with me" I reply smiling.

"all right, if you say so!" she yells.

"so yeah guys! What are we going to do?" Nate asks.

"we're going to continue my journey and do Kari's contests along the way as well!" I shout grinning.

Kara looks at me and smiles."Thank you" Kari whispers shyly.

I look back at her and smile

"like I said before. It's not a problem" I chuckle grinning.

She giggles as our two Eevee jump in her lap. I look at Nate and he's grinning at me like he knows I'm hiding something. He glances at Kari and back at me basically asking if I like her. I just lightly blush and cock my head away from his glance. He begins to chuckle lightly at my embarrassment.

"yeah so, who's hungry?" Kari asks.

Nate and I look at her.

"well?"

Nate and I slowly raise our hands.

"okay!…I'll get to making some food! I am great Chef, Clothes designer, Maid, Pokemon Breeder and soon, a Coordinator" she shouts excited.

My bottom jaw almost drops to the ground at the sound of all her hobbies.

"Geez! You have enough hobbies?" Nate asks chuckling.

"nope! I just can't think of more" she giggles.

I am afraid of saying any more hobbies, or she might start doing them. Nate pulls out Munchlax's pokeball from his bag which is sitting beside his log seat.

"come on out Munchlax" Nate orders.

After a flash of light, Munchlax is sitting right beside Nate on the log seat.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

(Camp, about a mile from Sandgem town)

I hear some girly giggling and begin to smell the aroma of beef. A heavenly and dream worthy scent. I can smell it moving away so I start to follow it with my nose. I open my eyes slowly and drearily. I spot Kari is holding a bowl, giggling at how my nose was following the bowl.

"come outside, if you want some" she suggests still giggling.

she leaves the tent and I sit up soon after. It is so hot that I am pouring sweat. I walk outside to see if it's any colder. I walk outside and it is perfect. Nate notices my sweat.

"yeah, it is like an oven in there" he points out chuckling.

"yeah I know! I was in there!" I yell chuckling.

I find a log and sit down on it, still half asleep, still in my pajama bottoms and a black tank top.

"so yeah, Sandgem has no gym or Contests…how about we skip it and head to Oreburgh city?" Nate asks for everyone's opinion.

"yeah, if we have no reason to go there then why go there?" I reply.

We both look Kari who is holding both Eevee in her arms again, looking for an answers.

"I'll go wherever you guys go" she replies smiling.

Both of our Eevee bark in agreement. I look at Munchlax and he is chowing down on some beef flavored rice balls. He has his face in his bowl. He comes up and he has rice all over his face. I smirk at it's behavior . I hear Kari giggling as well. All of a sudden something smacks the back of my head and fall on the ground.

"ow!" I yell in pain rubbing the back of my head.

I quickly turn around and I spot a Cubone about 8 feet away from me..

"a Cubone?" I ask myself.

It raises it's arm catching a bone.

"that was Bonemerang!…it smarts!" I yell.

"hey Daniel, Cubone might be a help at the Oreburgh gym" Nate informs me.

"and it's kinda cute!" Kari giggles.

"all right…let's go Eevee" I order.

Eevee jumps out of Kari's arms. I stand up.

(Battle)

Cubone begins to growl at me. It throws another Bonemerang. The bone spirals towards Eevee closer and closer.

"Eevee! Iron tail!"

Eevee's tail begins to glow silver. Eevee jumps sideways striking the bone away. The bone spirals back to Cubone like a boomerang would. It catches it and begins running at Eevee.

"Eevee! Use quick attack and then turn it into a tackle!" I yell.

Eevee begins to run at pretty fast towards and lunges for the tackle. Cubone lunges, using Headbutt. The two Pokemon collide and fly backwards. Eevee stands up shakes it head, as if it trying to get rid of a headache. Cubone stands up throwing it's bone again. Unaware, Eevee is struck by it and is sent flying. I catch her in my arms. She jumps back on the ground growling at Cubone.

"use quick attack!" I order.

Eevee quickly rushes towards Cubone. Cubone's bone comes back just before Eevee gets to it. It begins to bring the bone down on Eevee.

"Eevee! Dodge it and use iron tail!"

Eevee quickly takes a side step and jump in the air.

"flip and use iron tail!" I order excited.

Eevee's tail begins to glow silver again. It smirks as it flip bringing down it's tail on the defenseless Cubone. There is a small mushroom explosion of dirt as it hits, making visibility zero. My heart is beating faster with anticipation as the dirt is clears away. Cubone is unconscious on the ground. I grab a pokeball and chunk it at Cubone. Cubone is pulled inside the pokeball and it begins shaking. My hands are clammy and the pokeball continues shaking over and over again…

"come on!" Nate yells tired of waiting.

It finally stops shaking.

"whoo! I caught a Cubone!" I yell jumping in the air.

"what was that!?" Nate yells as I pick up the pokeball, containing my newly caught Cubone.

"hey since we're here, we oughta make the best from it" I chuckle smiling at him.

"I can see your making the best of it" he murmurs glancing at Kari.

I hear his comment and begin to turn red.

"Daniel, are you okay? Your awfully red. Do you have a fever?" she asks putting her hand on my forehead.

"oh, I'm fine" I reply chuckling.

I feel the back of my head with my right hand and I can feel blood caked on the back of my head with some luke warm blood as well.

"aw man, I'm bleeding" I chuckle.

"oh no! sit down. I'll doctor it." Kari insists pulling me over to a log seat and forcing me to sit down, by pushing my shoulder down.

She begins fiddling around my head examining how bad it is.

"well, I don't think it's too bad. You won't need stitches. But I'm going to wrap up your head anyways" she informs me seriously.

"so you're a nurse too?" I ask chuckling.

"I guess you could say that…" she giggles.

"yeah, that's great" I chuckle.

"Nate, can you hand me my bag?" Kari asks quietly.

Nate looks around for her bag. As soon as he picks it up he almost falls off the log he is sitting on, from the weight of the bag. He struggles to stand up and stay up, as he walks over to us. His muscles are straining, showing his guns. He sets down Kari's bag next to her and she reaches in it for something. A few seconds later she pulls out a roll of green cloth bandages. She begins wrapping my head."is that too tight or not tight enough?" she asks quietly.

Nate's eyes open at her comment. I give Nate a pissed off glare.

"it's just fine" I reply smiling at her.

"come on out Cubone" I order tossing Cubone's ball onto the ground.

Cubone comes out spinning it's bone above it's head. He messes up spinning the bone and it smacks him on the head. Cubone plops on it's butt and begins to cry.

"aww poor thing" Kari comments running over to it to comfort it.

I finish putting on the bandages myself.

"hey Daniel, can you please hand me the bandaging?" she asks.

I throw the roll to her and she has no problem catching it.

"here let me bandage up your head" she insists smiling, comforting Cubone.

Cubone smiles and nods it's head.

"Cubone, bone"

Kari quickly bandages up it's head picking him and setting him beside me on the log.

I look at Cubone and he's looking at me. I smirk trying not to laugh at Cubone's bandaged up head and he's doing the same. We both point at each other and begin to laugh uncontrollably. My side begins to split.

"I think we're going to get along just fine Cubone" I point out trying to catch my breath.

Cubone continues chuckling and nods in agreement. We both fall off of the log laughing and gripping our sides.

Kari has bewildered look on her face.

"what's with them?" she asks Nate kinda freaked out by the never ending laughter.

Nate is laughing as well.

"apparently they find it funny that they're both beat up. Sometimes it's funny when people get hurt" Nate answers her, calming his laughter to a quiet chuckle.

"we're going to run out of oxygen soon" Kari giggles.

" I think we're already out! I'm gonna die!" I shout coughing, still laughing loudly.


End file.
